


Dief and Trutle's Day Off: The Rays

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [204]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Trutle's Day Off: The Rays




End file.
